Providing current or voltage signals having a defined frequency or, as the case may be, power plays a role in many technical applications. Induction heaters and induction furnaces are instances of circuitries in which an inverter is typically employed. Inverters for induction-heating systems are commercially available and offered in a range of variants. For example the company GH-Induktion Deutschland offers IGBT- and MOSFET-based inverters. Also on sale are frequency inverters that are scalable within a certain scope (devices marketed by the company EMA Indutec GmbH, for instance). Said devices are always more expensive to produce when high voltages are involved. Cost, switching losses, and volume are aspects on which efforts to achieve improvements are currently focused. DE 39 10 118 A1, DE 103 61 458 A1, DE 10 20040 21 217 A1, and DE 10 2006 032 640 A1 are examples of publications describing technical improvements for inverters.